


Prasklý štít a zlomené srdce

by kratula



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Heartbreak, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Steve nezůstal v minulosti, ale i pět let po Endgame žije stále sám. Ovšem teď Buckymu slíbil, že konečně půjde na rande. Dodrží slovo?





	Prasklý štít a zlomené srdce

„Ne, díky! Odvoz nepotřebujeme, už nám ho slíbila moje novopečená švagrová!

Uvidíme se pozítří! Jo, Sam tě taky zdraví! … A nezapomeň, co si slíbil!“ ukončil Bucky hovor a pak zavrtěl hlavou: „Vořech jeden!“

Sam ležel vedle něj na posteli a sledoval ho se zvednutým obočím: „Pořád jsi tak odhodlaný, domluvit mu rande?“

Bucky se vzepřel na svém vibrániovém lokti: „Jo, neříkej, že ti to taky nedělá starosti!“

Tohle byla trochu složitá otázka, Sam si povzdechl. Popravdě si Steve vedl dobře, téměř ukázkově a jediné, co v jeho životě scházelo, byl partnerský vztah.

„Já vím, já vím! Jen – tohle je Steve a pokud si vzpomínám, tak na dohazovačství nikdy nereagoval moc dobře. Nataša to marně zkoušela několik let a ty sám jsi mi vyprávěl, jak úspěšná byla ta vaše dvojitá rande před válkou!“

„No jo, jenže tenkrát byl Steve jak nudle vytažená z polívky pro chudý, ale dneska je to prvotřídní steak! Mohl by mít, na koho si ukáže!“

„Jenže laťka je nastavená pěkně vysoko!“

„Já vím, ale však známe fůru výjimečnejch lidí, né? Co taková Danversová, jsou si v lecčem podobný!“

„No právě, až moc! Krom toho Danversová je lesba a stejně už někoho má.“

„Dobře, tak Hillová – to je ženská jako břitva a vždycky mi něčím připomínala Peggy. A nebo ten slepej právník, co nám občas neoficiálně helfne – jak se jmenuje v civilu? Murdock? Je taky posedlej děláním správný věci a krom toho, je to taky pěknej řízek!“

„Jo tak pěknej řízek? Tohle je poslední den našich líbánek pane Barnes-Wilsone a ty mi tu v téhle posteli budeš opěvovat krásu jiných mužů?“

„No, ten tvůj drzej úsměv už mám na doživotí, pane Wilson-Barnesi!“ přitáhl si ho Bucky k sobě a tím byla diskuze o potencionálních partnerech pro Steva ukončena a vrátili se k ní až druhý den, během úmorně dlouhého letu zpátky do Států.

Bucky nakonec někde uprostřed Pacifiku usnul, ale Sam uvažoval dál. Jako školený terapeut, který svého času pracoval se spoustou veteránů, musel Sam uznat, že si Steve nevedl vůbec zle.

Měl pěkný byt, dobré vztahy se sousedy, maloval, chodil na různé kurzy od vaření po jógu. Nestranil se bývalých kolegů z týmu, právě naopak – celkem pravidelně se scházeli. Dokonce se Steve občas ukázal na základně, aby potrénoval s mládeží. Minimálně jednou do měsíce zajel navštívit Pepper a Morgan. Postupně adoptoval několik psů z lokálního útulku, vždycky takové, které pro vysoký věk a zdravotní problémy nikdo jiný nechtěl – Steve jen pokrčil rameny, že účty za veterináře nejsou problém a staříci musí držet spolu. Byla to adaptace na civilní život jak z příručky.

Jenže tohle byl Steve „musím jít příkladem“ Rogers a Sam občas v jeho přítomnosti zamrazilo. Jen nedokázal přijít na to, co je špatně. Ale když minul první rok a Steve se stále zlepšoval, Sam usoudil, že zkrátka jen slyší trávu růst.

Letos na jaře to bylo už pět let, co se vymazaná půlka lidstva vrátila zpátky a během strašlivé bitvy v troskách základny by definitivně poražen Thanos. Svět se znovu adaptoval na dvojnásobný počet obyvatel, kupodivu hladčeji, než předtím na jejich úbytek.

A tak se koncem dubna mohutně slavilo, televize vysílaly dokumenty různé kvality, politici a aktivisté řečnili, vyvěšovaly se vlajky, pokládaly věnce a pod pomníky Iron Mana zase hořela spousta svíček.

A Steve se zdál relativně v pohodě. Odmítl sice účast na většině oficialit s tím, že už dávno není Avenger, ale to nebyl už nikdo z původní šestky. Thor se coural někde po vesmíru s partičkou Petera Quilla, a ostatní žijící byli všichni v superhrdinském důchodu – Clint odmítl opustit svou farmu a ani Bruce nebyl moc ochotný vyměnit závětří své univerzitní pracovny za světla reflektorů.

Takže většinu oficiálních akcí obstaral Rhodey s Danversovou, kteří uprosili Steva, aby se k nim připojil alespoň na newyorské oslavě.

Sam s Buckym měli trochu strach, ale jejich přítel zvládl všechna veřejná vystoupení s bravurou starého harcovníka USO. A když si po akci všichni zašli na skleničku do osvědčeného baru, na ustaranou otázku, zda je v pohodě, Steve odpověděl: „Ale jo! Spíš bychom měli zajet k Bartonovým a taky se ozvat Pepper!“

Vůl jeden zatracenej, vořech, jak říká Bucky! Protože tu s nimi seděl jeden obrovský slon, o kterém se nikdo nezmínil, ačkoliv to všichni přítomní věděli.

Steve Rogers nepatřil k lidem, kteří dávají své srdce lehce a v životě to udělal jen dvakrát. Pokaždé pro bystrou, tmavovlasou, tmavookou bytost, s proříznutou pusou, která se mu nebála říct nepřikrášlenou pravdu do očí.

Sam kdysi v jedné knížce četl, že voják nesmí nikdy pro ženskou zapomenout na prapor, ale ani pro prapor na ženskou. Nu a Steve si v kritické chvíli vždycky vybral to druhé a prošvihl svou šanci.

Peggy Carterová přinejmenším prožila velmi dlouhý, šťastný život, ale ne tak Tony Stark.

A přesto tu s nimi Steve sedí, tváří se vyrovnaně a říká, že jsou tu přece jiní, kteří mají daleko větší nárok na truchlení a ohledy.

V takových momentech Sam těžce postrádal Natašu – ne, že by mu jinak jejich rudovlasá špionka bolestně nescházela, ale vedle Buckyho a Sama samotného, to byl Stevův nejbližší přítel.

Krom toho znala velice dobře i Tonyho a hlavně tu byla celých těch pět let mezi „Rozprášením“ a „Návratem“.

Kdyby si s ní jen mohl Sam promluvit, zeptat se, jak na tom byl Steve těch pět let? Jak zvládal fakt, že se Tony definitivně posunul dál a zakládá rodinu s někým jiným? Jenže Nat už mu to nepoví a Steve taky nic neřekne.

Když se Steve nabídl, že vrátí Kameny Nekonečna na jejich patřičná místa v čase, Bucky byl velice neklidný. Později se Samovi přiznal, že napůl nevěřil ve Stevův návrat.

Sam se jednou, pár let zpátky opovážil zeptat, ale Steve jen zavrtěl hlavou:. „Zůstat v minulosti? V čí minulosti? Do té svojí se stejně doopravdy vrátit nemůžu, jak nám vysvětlil už na začátku Bruce! Kamkoli bych se vydal, už by bylo nějaké moje další já, kterému bych jí ukradl. Maximálně bych mohl sám sobě poradit, jak nebýt takový blbec, ale to bych asi musel sám se sebou strávit zbytek života a permanentně si nadávat – a mluvit sám se sebou, to můžu i tady a teď, ne?“

„Doufám, že hodláš mluvit i s náma!“ nedokázal v sobě Sam potlačit terapeuta.

„Ale jistě, že ne! Však jste všichni zvaní ke mně na Díkůvzdání – snad můj první pokus o krocana s kaštanovou nádivkou nebude úplná pohroma. A při té příležitosti můžeš konečně pozvat Buckyho na rande!“

„Ale jak ...“

„Nezapomeň, že mám díky séru zostřené vidění! Neuniklo mi, jak se po sobě díváte!“ podařilo se tehdy Stevovi přesunout debatu na jinou kolej.

A ano, Díkůvzdání u Steva se tehdy neobyčejně vydařilo, krocan byl skvělý, všichni se bavili a Sam se konečně rozhoupal k činu a v kolotoči vlastního milostného života a svých nových povinností, tak nějak pustil Steva z hlavy.

Ten si přece vedl dobře. Sam byl zprvu zděšený, když se Steve po návratu z časoprostorových toulek vzdal titulu Kapitána Ameriky a oznámil odchod do civilu.

Jednak byl Sam šokovaný, že by onen legendární titul měl nést on sám a taky se bál o Steva. Znal příliš mnoho veteránů, kteří skončili s kulkou v hlavě nebo provazem kolem krku, ale ne dřív než po sobě pořádně „uklidili“.

Ale když přešel první půl rok, Steve si zařizoval byt, zapsal se do kurzu italské kuchyně a adoptoval prvního psa, začal s Sam uklidňovat – tohle nedělá chlápek, který se chystá příští týden rozplácnout o chodník.

Ne, že by bylo všechno perfektní, Steve nebyl v pohodě, stále míval občas prázdný pohled a sebeshazující poznámky, ale zjevně na sobě pracoval – co víc od něj můžou kamarádi chtít?

Ale Bucky úplně spokojený nebyl. Znal Steva jako nikdo jiný, tak na to nějaký čas netlačil, ale zvlášť po tom, co se dali se Samem dohromady, trápila Buckyho Stevova osamělost.

Málokdo si všiml, protože Steve se obvykle nijak neizoloval – chodil na své lekce jógy, kurzy exotické kuchyně, ikebany nebo sanskrtu, vyrážel s přáteli na pivo, konverzoval se sousedy, nebránil se, když byl požádán, aby párkrát do měsíce vtloukal novým přírůstkům Avengers do hlavy něco o taktice a strategii, děla to, podnikla ono, ale přesto zůstával sám. V ložnici měl postel pro jednoho, ačkoliv by se tam vešlo královské dvojlůžko a zdvořile, leč vytrvale ignoroval veškerá dvojsmyslná pozvání na kafe, podstrčená telefonní čísla a jiné pokusy o flirt.

Ani Buckyho dohazovačské pokusy se nesetkaly s úspěchem, Steve měl vždycky nějaký důvod, nějakou námitku. Až do svatby.

Steve celou akci nadšeně spoluorganizoval. Sam byl jeho nejbližší přítel a Bucky byl víc než jen to, byl posledním pojítkem s kořeny, minulostí, byl rodina, bylo to jako ženit staršího bratra.

Navzdory snaze o komornost to nakonec velká událost. Přítomná byla celá Wilsonovic rodina, většina Avengers současných i bývalých, dokonce přiletěli i Strážci Galaxie s Thorem.

Po obřadu se všichni přesunuli na Coney Island, kde se v jedné restauraci a na přilehlém kusu pláže konal svatební mejdan.

Samozvaný DJ Quill je zásoboval fláky, vesměs staršími než většina přítomných, pokud pomineme jednoho z ženichů a jeho svědka. Když se setmělo, tak Wanda ozářila oblohu svými rudými kouzly a Thor k tomu rozverně přihodil pár blesků – patrně ke zděšení půlky Brooklynu.

Všichni tančili, jedli, připíjeli novomanželům, zkrátka se bavili. Jejich hromovládný přítel navíc ochotně nalíval ze své placatky asgardskou medovinu všem, na které normální alkohol neúčinkoval.

Možná i proto se Bucky tentokrát nedal jen tak odbýt a Steve povolil v obraně.

„Ty vůbec netancuješ, Stevie!“

„To není pravda, zrovna před chvíli jsem šlapal po nohou Morgan!“

„Jenže jí je kolik? Deset? Roztoč to s někým ve svým věku!“

„Bucky, ani Samova babička není tak stará jako já!“

„Ale no tak , vořechu! Ty víš, jak to myslím! Když si mě konečně dostal pod čepec, tak chci, abys byl taky šťastnej!“

„Ale já jsem Bucky, tak moc, jak to jenom jde. Ale dobře, slibuju, že jakmile se vrátíte ze svatební cesty, půjdu konečně na rande!“

„Hej, slyšeli jste to všichni! Tady Kapitán Poustevník mi právě slíbil, že skoncuje se svým samotářstvím! Tak jestli si děláte naděje, tak se račte postavit do fronty!“

To bylo kolem půlnoci, skoro všichni už měli mírně upito a propukli ve spontánní jásot. Quill pustil nějakou sedmdesátkovou vypalovačku, Bucky zvedl Steva na nohy, začal s ním tančit a postupně ho předal nejméně tuctu dalších zájemců – od Cassie Langové, přes Groota až po Samovu šedesátiletou, metrákovou tetu Winnie.

Následující den v poledne odlétali Sam s Buckym na líbánky. Ačkoliv měli oba ještě trochu kocovinu, těšili se – čtrnáct dní na Havaji, v malebném domečku stranou turistických pláží (svatební dar od Pepper) a s trochou štěstí nebudou mít Avengers v mezičase pohotovost.

Steve je doprovodil na letiště a snad to bylo pozůstatky Thorovy medoviny, ale působil poněkud melancholicky.

„Copak, vybavil sis, cos včera v noci Buckymu slíbil?“ rýpnul si Sam, ne zrovna nejchytřejší vtip jeho života.

„Že půjdu na rande? No, když vím, že jsou mý dva nejlepší přátelé v dobrých rukou ...“

A Samovi se najednou stáhlo hrdlo: „Hergot chlape, dals mi novej životní směr, dals mi svůj titul a teď i Buckyho! Jak ti to jenom vrátím?“

„Taky jsem z tebe udělal mezinárodně hledaného zločince, uprchlíka a nechal jsem ti na krku toho největšího idiota v celým Brooklynu!“

„Ale stejně ...“

„Prostě se o toho idiota dobře starej!“

„Co to tam vy dva řešíte?“ zjevil se vedle nich Bucky, který se do té doby věnoval zavazadlům.

„A pojď sem, ty vořechu!“ přivinul Steva k sobě: „Né, že provedeš nějakou blbost, co budu pryč!“

„Jak bych mohl, když si bereš veškerou blbost sebou!“

„To jako mě?“ ušklíbl se Sam.

A oba sérem vylepšení kamarádi se rozesmáli.

„Běžte už, ať vám to neuletí! A … budete mi chybět!“

„Ty nám taky, vořechu, ale je to jenom čtrnáct dní!“

Dva týdny pozdních snídaní v posteli, koupání v moři, lenošení na pláži, báječného sexu a plánů do budoucna uběhlo jako voda. Po nekonečném přeletu Pacifiku a přestupu v LA, konečně přistávali na letišti La Guardia, kde je už čekala Samova v Queensu bydlící sestra Tiffany.

U ní doma se taky osprchovali a převlékli, protože oficiální adresu oba měli pořád za základně Avengers, několik desítek kilometrů severně od New Yorku. Sehnat společné bydlení někde ve městě bude prvním bodem jejich manželského programu.

Pak si vzali taxi a nechali se odvézt do Brooklynu. Měli v plánu vytáhnout Steva na časný oběd a jelikož bylo krásně, vystoupili už na okraji Prospect Parku a došli pěšky.

Evidentně nebyli sami, kdo se rozhodl Steva překvapit. U vchodu stála Wanda a lovila z kabelky klíčky. Patřila ke čtyřem osobám, které obdrželi vlastní sadů klíčů od Rogersova bytu - dalšími byli Sam, Bucky a Peter Parker. Všichni je měli z toho praktického důvodu, že tu občas přespali, když se vyskytovali poblíž.

„Ahoj, kluci! Jak bylo na Havaji?“

„Skvěle! Jdem Steva vytáhnout na brunch, přidáš se? Teda pokud nemáš jiné plány?“

„Ani ne, byla jsem ráno trénovat u Dr. Strange a pak mi volala Pepper, že jí Steve nezvedá telefon, tak se jdu mrknout, co s ním je. Nejspíš zas zapomněl ten krám nabít.“

Bucky obrátil oči v sloup, Wanda odemkla a pak už všichni zapadli dovnitř a vystoupali do druhého patra. Dveře bytu byly zabouchnuté, ale nezamčené, všude byl klid a čisto a Steve na jejich volání nereagoval: „Není doma?“

Nejspíš šel vyvenčit Bess...“ zarazil se Sam uprostřed věty. Bessie, čtrnáctiletá kolie se špatnými ledvinami odešla už minulý měsíc a Steve tentokrát s návštěvou útulku a výběrem nového chlupatého společníka nepospíchal.

Bucky natáhl nosem a pak to Sam zaznamenal taky, lehké aroma akrylových barev. Všichni se vypravili do třetí ložnice, ze které si jejich přítel udělal ateliér.

Přímo proti dveřím stál stojan s dokončeným obrazem – byl to výjev, na kterém Steve pracoval už několik týdnů, pohled přes East River na Manhattan v odpoledním slunci. Wanda se před obrazem v úžasu zastavila, byl nádherný.

Sklánějící se slunce se zlatavě odráželo ve skleněných fasádách mrakodrapů a nejzářivější mezi nimi byla bývalá Avengers Tower, dnes SI Tower.

Sam bezděčně zvedl hlavu, přímo nad plátnem na stěně visela zubatá polovina vibrániového štítu, který byl zničen ve Stevově poslední bitvě. Když předal titul Samovi, musel požádat wakandského krále, aby mu udělal nový, tvarem víc přizpůsobený Samovu stylu boje.

Tohle byla jediná místnost v celém bytě, kde Steve shromažďoval vzpomínky, krom štítu měl na stěnách fotografie ze starých časů . Sebe a Buckyho ve 30. letech, momentku s Peggy nebo Howlies, původní šestku Avengers, jak jedí v nějakém fast foodu, sestavu z roku 2016 na některém Tonyho mejdanu a řadu dalších snímků Úplně čerstvá byla skupinová fotografie ze svatby – oni sami ještě neměli na takové věci čas. Sam se široce usmál a chtěl na fotku upozornit ostatní, když za sebou najednou uslyšel přiškrcený a nepřirozeně vysoká hlas svého manžela: „Stevie?“

Sam býval voják, parazáchranář, taky byl Avenger, viděl ve svém životě spoustu příšerných scén a násilných výjevů. Přesto jednou z jeho nejhorších vzpomínek bude tenhle docela poklidný obraz.

Steve ležel na pohovce u zadní stěny ateliéru, pravá ruka visela dolů a na podlaze se válela tužka, levou si k hrudníku tiskl skicář, prsty přímo křečovitě zatnuté do zkrouceného papíru, ale tvář měl překvapivě uvolněnou a velice bledou.

Wanda ze sebe vypravila šokované „Och!" a pak si rukou zakryla ústa a Sam naprosto automaticky udělal těch několik kroků přes pokoj, klekl si ke gauči a položil Stevovi prsty na krční tepnu. Už předem věděl, že neucítí žádný tep a kůže byla na dotek úplně studená.

„Srdeční selhání!“ Dozvěděli se o řadu hodin později na newyorském ústředí SHIELDu. Podle své nátury buď seděli nebo neklidně pochodovali po nevlídné, zeleně vykachlíčkované chodbě před pitevním sálem. Wanda brečela, Bucky tupě zíral do podlahy, dokonce i Hillová měla zarudlé oči a kousala si ret, jen Furyho výraz byl naprosto nečitelný.

„Cože?“ vystartoval Sam a Fury mu skočil do řeči: „A jak je to kurva možný? Jed?“

„Toxikologie ještě není kompletně hotová, ale je to nepravděpodobné.“ pokračoval patolog.

„Ostatně ani ve zbytcích kávy a sklenici s vodou se nenašly žádné nežádoucí látky.“

Samovi se při těch slovech částečně ulevilo,nechtěl by mít na svědomí, že přehlédl sebevražedné sklony svého přítele. Ale pak ..

„To mi sakra nevykládejte, že naprosto zdravej chlap – co zdravej, superzdravej najednou, bez varování exne na srdce!“ vztekal se Fury. Někomu by to možná znělo necitlivě, ale Sam už šéfa SHIELDu znal. Fury si málokdy mohl dovolit projevit emoce, tak je maskoval hněvem a řvaním.

„Promiňte řediteli Fury, ale nemohu souhlasit ani s tím, že to bylo náhlé nebo, že byl kapitán Rogers v bezvadné kondici. Srdeční tkáň vykazovala patologické změny, ne úplně čerstvého data.“

„Ale sérum ...“ začala Hillová.

„Při vší úctě, madam. Erskinovo sérum nikdy neprošlo žádnými klinickými testy, může mít vedlejší účinky, zjevné až po čase. Ostatně kapitán Rogers podstoupil za celých šestnáct let v tomto tisíciletí jen jedinou solidní zdravotní prohlídku a to těsně po vytažení z ledu.

Tady seržanta Barnese sledujeme, kvůli změnám na mozku. Pokládáme je za následek nešetrného brainwashingu a opakovaných kryocyklů, ale třeba se mýlíme a má je – přinejmenším částečně - na svědomí sérum. U kapitána se to mohlo projevit na srdci.“

„Řekl jste, že ty změny nebyly čerstvého data. Co tím myslíte?“ chtěl vědět Sam.

„Bez důkladnějšího testování mohu jen odhadovat, že srdeční tkáň začala degenerovat před čtyřmi až šesti lety.“

„A to neměl žádné příznaky?“ podivila se Hillová.

Patolog pokrčil rameny: „Měl by mít, přinejmenším v posledním roce, ale třeba to jeho tělo díky séru dokázalo nějak kompenzovat. Museli bychom provést podrobnější analýzy.“

„Ne! Už do něj znova řezat nebudete!“ promluvil nečekaně Bucky.

„Ale, … bylo by dobré vědět, jak sérum opravdu funguje. Profitoval byste z toho i vy!“

„Já jsem poslední supervoják, formule séra je ztracená. Můj měknoucí mozek máte pod dohledem a víc není potřeba. Dejte Stevovi konečně pokoj!“ zavrčel Bucky a změřil si doktora extrémně nepřátelským pohledem. Ten se podíval po Furym a když i šéf SHIELDu zavrtěl hlavou, pokrčil patolog rameny a odporoučel se do své pracovny.

Večer, když v hostinském pokoji své sestry objímal Sam svého naříkajícího manžela, proklínal se v duchu jako největší idiot.

Jasně, že měl Steve příznaky. Samozřejmě, že je ten blbec zatracený tajil, ale byly tu věci, které utajit nedokázal a přesto nikomu nic nedošlo.

Když při ranní běhu Steve zpomalil, místo aby Sama čtyřikrát předběhl, bral to Sam jako ohleduplnost vůči méně zdatnému kamarádovi.

A když Steve vzdal běh úplně ve prospěch procházek se svými psy, zase si Sam myslel, že to dělá jen kvůli svým staroušům.

Á propos, psi - Steve si vybíral ty věkovité a nemocné právě proto, aby ho nepřežili a neskončili znovu v útulku.

Steve ztrácel elán, sice měl pořád přehršel aktivit, ale jeho zájmy byly čím dál víc sedavé. Vzdor všem kuchařským kurzům hubl a ztrácel svou impozantní muskulaturu. Nikdo si neuvědomil, že i nováčky v týmů čím dál častěji kibicuje z lavičky.

A hlavně, Steve stárnul – to bylo nejzrádnější, protože to bylo úplně normální. Stárnuli všichni, ale Steve by přece neměl, přinejmenším ne tak rychle.

Dlouhé roky působil jako mladíček, jako ten pětadvacetiletý kluk, do kterého naprali sérum, jenže v poslední době ho začal biologický věk konečně dohánět. Vyostřily se mu rysy, objevily první vrásky, jenže přes to všechno vypadal jako velice atraktivní čtyřicátník, tak nikomu nic nedocvaklo.

A Sam dnes přesně věděl, kdy to začalo. Těsně po bitvě Steve omdlel, najednou se složil k nohám překvapenému Thorovi a trvalo znepokojivě dlouho, než zas přišel k sobě. Skoro nikdo to nezaznamenal, protože právě vzdávali hold padlému Tonymu. A ti kdo si všimli? Inu Steve byl zraněný a vyčerpaný extrémně náročnou bitvou, to by přece porazilo i supervojáka, ne?

Možná ano. Ale co ho hlavně porazilo, byl fakt, že mu právě před očima zemřela jeho druhá velká láska – člověk, který si zasloužil lepší osud a on s tím už nemůže naprosto nic udělat.

Steve musel cítit, že od té doby žije ve vypůjčeném čase, ale rozhodl se žít tak, aby svým přátelům nedělal starosti, nestál o lítost a nejspíš ani nevěřil, že si zaslouží soucit.

A ne, sérum za to nemohlo, jestli něco, tak jen oddálilo nevyhnutelné, protože Steven Grant Rrogers zemřel na zlomené srdce.

A chápal to i Bucky. Když o pár dní později stáli nad čerstvým hrobem, řekl ochraptěle Samovi: „Hádám, že šel na to rande. Takový bych mu tady fakt dohodit nesvedl. Ale jestli jednou zjistím, že mu tam nahoře Stark dal košem ...“ Bucky potáhl a pevně, téměř drtivě Sama objal svou kovovou paží: „Ještě, že mám tebe. Jináč nevím, co bych si počal!“

**Author's Note:**

> Pro mě docela netypická povídka, obvykle totiž razím názory ve stylu "pro jedno kvítí, slunce nesvítí", ale ten nápad se mi usadil v hlavě - vubec jí v poslední době okupují smutné náměty. Ale snad se povídka aspoň někomu zalíbí.


End file.
